As modern aviation advances, the demand for ever-increasing flight envelopes and pilot performance grows. To help meet this demand on the aircraft and on the pilots, modern aircraft include impressive arrays of displays, instruments, and sensors designed to provide the pilot with menus, data, and graphical options intended to enhance pilot performance and overall safety of the aircraft and the passengers.
Typical aviation instrumentation includes multiple warning and caution lights that are associated with various systems of the aircraft. A warning light indicates that the system associated with the warning light is in critical condition and requires immediate attention, such as when a component has failed. A caution light indicates that the system associated with the caution light requires attention, but is not in critical condition. The warning lights may be differentiated by color, with warning lights often having a red color and caution lights often having an amber or orange color.
The warning and caution lights are typically associated with paper-based checklists that are to be followed by the pilot or other crew member when a warning light or a caution light illuminates. These checklists often require the pilot or other crew to analyze multiple components and/or systems before proceeding. The paper based checklists are adequate for their intended purpose, but the need for improved response times when finding and following the checklists is ever present.
As such, it is desirable to present a checklist and related information to an operator of a vehicle which will reduce the time and effort needed to perform the tasks of the checklist. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.